Katniss's Decision
by wastedeverdeen
Summary: Peeta really wants to have a baby, but Katniss doesn't. Takes place from the end of Mockingjay to the epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm not going to write Twilight Fanfiction anymore because I just don't like it anymore. So if I was on your alerts take me off if you liked me only for Twilight. I'm now going to write Hunger Games! Reviewing is great! It means you like it and want more! Oh, and if a word is in italics, it's the characters though to themselves. If you don't review then I can't get better! I do not own The Hunger Games! All rights go to Suzanne Collins!**

**Peeta**

I know Katniss didn't want kids, but I couldn't help but ask her over and over until she got upset with me. Why did she have to be this suborn? We had sex before, but she would always insist on a condom or her taking her birth control. Why must she torture me this way? As I was contemplating all of this Katniss walked through the front door of our home and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi darling. How was hunting?" I asked as she started to take her game bag off.

"Okay, I guess. I managed to get a turkey though. There wasn't much out today." The frown on her face indicated that she was clearly aggravated by this. She supports us with meats, while I support us with bread and sweets.

"That's good enough," I smile at her and continue, "we still have some food left over from the other night." In all honesty I was still thinking about how our kids would be the perfect replica of Katniss. How beautiful her eyes and smile are. I knew I shouldn't push it, but I decided to anyways. _After dinner. After dinner. _

…

I was cleaning up the dishes while Katniss was starting to reread the book we made with all of the people we lost and missed dearly. My hands were still wet from washing the dishes, but I made my way over to her and slowly took the book out of her hand and sat down in the chair across from her. "Is something wrong?" She asked me.

"Well, kind of." I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. What was I doing this for? I knew what she would say. I knew that she would just storm off like normal.

"What is it baby?" She got up from her chair and came over to sit on my lap.

"I-I-I know you don't want to, but-" She cut me off before I had time to finish.

"Peeta," she said softly. Comforting almost. "You know why I have to say no."

"Katniss, I really don't. The games are over."

"I failed." She buried her face into my chest and that was when I started to feel her tears making my shirt wet.

"How did you fail?"

"I failed my sister. I failed Rue. I promised to protect them. But I failed them. They're both dead Peeta! Dead! They both died right in front of my eyes, and I did nothing to help them." By now the tears were just pouring down her face.

Stroking her hair I replied, "Sweetie, you couldn't help them. You tried, and that's what matters. You sang to Rue, and you gave Prim the best life you could have ever had. I know I never told you this but also wanted you to live because who was going to take care of your sister. She means the world to you. I know how I would have felt if I lost my oldest brother. I couldn't let that happen to her."

"You were trying to sacrifice your life for my little sister even though you didn't even know her?" She lifts her head up and looks into my eyes.

"It was because even though I didn't know her I loved her because you did." What she did next surprised me. She lifted her head and crashed her lips down onto mine. I was startled by her reaction, but nonetheless I was going to accept in kindly. Her hand started to tangle itself into my hair. She wrapped her legs around my waist straddling me. I picked her up and started to walk into the bedroom.

Right when I reached the bedroom door she broke away and hopped down. Startled I grabbed her waist and pulled her back in. She immediately pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "I'm going to go and shower." She pecks me on the lips and head into the bathroom.

I just stood there. _What just happened?_ I still stood there dumbfounded when I heard the shower turn on. I had to accept that she didn't want children and just give up on it. Maybe, I shouldn't! She didn't get mad at me. She opened up. I guess I will just have to try again.

**So that's it for Chapter 1! If I get 5 reviews on this I will post Chapter 2! Constructive Criticism only helps me get better! Thanks for reading!**

**~Paige **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the great response on the first couple hours here is chapter 2! Please enjoy! Constructive Criticism in encouraged! All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Katniss**

_Why did I just do that? He was so sweet about it. He didn't even try and push me into anything. Should I go back out there? He must be so mad at me._ Those were the thoughts that were running through my head. Wait! What am I talking about! I don't want children. I never will he needs to learn that.

I got in the shower and cleaned myself from head to toe. After I knew I was squeaky clean I got out, and that was when I noticed I didn't bring a towel. _Fuck! _ "Peeta?"

"Yes, Katniss?" I heard him walk up closer to the door.

"Uhm, I forgot a towel. Do you think you can bring me one?"

"Of course sweetie. I'll be right back." His voice lingered at the end while he started walking away. A few second later there was a knock at the door and an awaiting Peeta on the other side while holding a towel. I cracked the door open just enough to grab the towel and shut the door again before he got the time to pressure me back into the idea of having children.

I dried myself and put myself in one of Peeta's shirts that, on me, was around mid-thigh. I walked out of the bathroom and started towards our bed. Peeta was already fast asleep lying on his stomach. I got into bed very quietly, kissing him on the head, closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Rue!" I was sprinting toward her small voice. _

"_Katniss! Katniss!" She called for me._

"_Rue! I'm coming" When I got there she was tangled up in some kind of net the careers must have made._

"_Katniss!" She leaped up and hugged me after she was free from the net. "Did-" Her sentence was cut short when a spear came spiraling towards her from behind me. As if on cue I turn around and release an arrow that lodges into his chest, Marvel collapsing onto the ground. I turn around to find the spear sticking out of Rue's abdomen as she slowly starts to sink to the ground._

"_No, Rue. You're going to be okay. I promise." We both knew the spear was too far in her abdomen to take out. She had to suffer, and there was nothing I could do about it. _

"_Did you blow up the food?" She murmurs._

"_Every last bit." I whisper back. _

"_You have to win." I started to see Prim in her facial features. Prim told me I had to win and I have basically failed her. What have I done? "Can you sing?" She questions._

"_Sing? Yes." I take a deep breath and start to sing the lullaby I would sing to Prim when she had her nightmares. _

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

_She was gone before I even finished, but it felt right to. _

I abruptly awake with a wide eyed Peeta cradling me in his strong arms, and I start to cry. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's not real. It's not real."

"I had to watch it again. She had to die again in my arms and I could have saved her! Rue didn't deserve to die! What did she ever do to them? Nothing Peeta! She did nothing! All Prim was, was a little girl, who had a bright future ahead of her. She should have lived, and had beautiful children. If I died in the games she would still be here!" I completely broke down and let it all go. Peeta stroked my hair and started whispering lullabies into my ear to help me calm down. I sank down and laid my head into his lap. He continued to stroke my hair, but he also leaned down and kissed the spot right behind my ear. Making his way from my ear to my neck was an invisible trail of kisses.

"Peeta. No." I barely got the words out of my mouth.

"Please, baby. Please. This is one of the only things I will ever ask from you." He was still stroking my hair.

"Peeta, you don't understand. I'm not mentally stable enough to have a child! I would be a terrible mother." He tenderly grabbed my chin and lifting it up forcing me to look him in the eye.

"I know you're scared, and so am I to be completely honest. But I'm willing to let at my fears go. Don't you want to see a little Katniss or a little me running around the house? Our family making new memories, and forgetting all of the bad stuff in our past?"

"I'm sorry Peeta." I untangled myself from his grip and turned around so my back was facing him, falling into a deep sleep.

**Ahhhhh! Tell me what you thought! I need at least 8 reviews on this to update! Constructive Criticism is appreciated! **

**~Paige **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to continue! Oh, and there was this review that said it doesn't seem believable because Peeta and Katniss had children in the epilogue. Well it specifically says that it took Katniss 10 to 15 years to agree to have children. This is that time span in between the last chapter and the epilogue. Well enjoy! All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Peeta**

After last night I didn't want to irritate Katniss. She honestly didn't seem too stable. I can't believe I was about to do this, but Haymitch was one of my last options. He knew Katniss better than anybody really did. I walked out the door of our house in Victors Village and headed over to Haymitch's.

On the way there I admire the Primrose's that I planted in memory of Katniss's little sister, Prim. I reached his door, took a deep breath, and walked in. The lights were off and garbage was everywhere. The smell of alcohol was in the air. "Haymitch?" I murmured. Nothing. I turned the corner and there he was passed out on the couch.

After checking him for knives I yelled, "Haymitch!"

Spilling the alcohol in his hand he finally returns to earth. "God Dammit!" He attempts brushing off the liquor on his shirt.

"Haymitch, I need to talk to you." I say handing him a new shirt.

"And what might you need to talk to me about?" He answers snatching the clean shirt out of my hand.

"Well it's Katniss." I quickly say.

"And what about Katniss?" He's getting annoyed by my lack of details.

"Well, she still won't agree to have children, and I really want them. She won't even listen to me."

"Just give her some time to think over it." Haymitch says grabbing another bottle of who knows what.

"But she's not-" Haymitch viciously cuts me off.

"Yes she is, you idiot! She may not show it, but she's trying to make the right decision. The one that's best for the both of you. She's not trying to be selfish and do what she wants to do. It hurts her when she has to say no to you Peeta. Don't you see that? She would never intentionally hurt you. She's loved you since day one Peeta; she just didn't want to admit it to herself. If she didn't love you she would have had no problem shooting an arrow through your heart when Seneca declared there could have only been one winner."

Silence. There was no noise except our quiet breathing in the room.

"Haymitch, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you're right. You're completely right. How could I have not seen it before?" I say sprinting out the door heading straight for the woods. How stupid could I have possibly been to not see it? She was doing this because she loved me. Because she didn't want to fail our children.

I went through the fence and slowed my sprint to a slow jog. She couldn't be too far from here. She never went further than a mile out of the district. I look up to find a flock of birds flying in my direction. I start running to the direction the bird came from and there I find Katniss sitting at a large pond singing to herself. Not just any song. The Valley Song.

"_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_

_So I can see her as she rides by._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you." _She was gorgeous. Words couldn't describe how beautiful her voice was. I loved her so much.

"Katniss?" I decided to approach her. She turns her head and there are tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! If I get 10 reviews on this chapter I will start writing chapter 4!**

**~Paige**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I said I would start writing this when I got 10 reviews, but I just couldn't wait because I really wanted to know what would happen myself. This is the longest chapter of them all! So I think I might start updating once a week on Wednesdays and making them longer. So about 2000 to 3000 words(: This one isn't going to be that many words though. Starting next Wednesday! I know that most of these are OOC, but I've never been able to write in character. Like I didn't create the character, I didn't write a whole book or a series with these characters. I do not own anything like normal; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta**

There she was, sitting on the ground, covered in dirt and mud, her eyes bright read. How long had she been crying? Why was she crying? Was she in pain? These were some of the questions I was asking myself. Before I got time to ask them, there she was attempting to get to her feet. After getting to her feet she slowly walked over to me, looking into my eyes, "Peeta." She whispers.

"Katniss, what happened? Are you alright?" I said while softly stoking her check.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Peeta. For everything. I'm a terrible person and I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. I love you so much and I would never leave you. Haymitch explained everything to me. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm terribly sorry for being such a bad husband when you needed me the most." I said.

"Peeta, it's not you. It's me. You'd be an amazing father. I see how you look at the children that come into the bakery and it breaks my heart knowing I can't give you that; what you want the most." Katniss murmured.

"As long as I have you I have everything I could ever ask for, and more." I said kissing her forehead.

"I came here to talk to my father, and Prim. He used to take us here all the time; this is where I learned to swim. I hoped he would know what to do; to help me, but he's not even here, neither is Prim. I'm here all alone Peeta."

"It's because they both know you will choose the right thing to do. Not for me, but for you. So you can live life and move on. They both know that you're going to be alright, Katniss." I say stroking her braid.

"I want to go home, Peeta." She says. I pick her up in my arms, and start to carry her back to the fence. By the time we got to the fence she was dead asleep. I get her on the other side of the fence, and I start for our house back in Victor's Village.

We were walking in front of Haymitch's house when I looked up and saw him looking at me taking a drink of whatever, while smiling at me. I mouth 'Thank you' to him. Maybe he isn't so bad. It took two Hunger Games and a revolution to realize it, but maybe he actually does know what he's talking about.

I walk inside our home and head upstairs to our bedroom. I pull back the covers and lay her down. She still has her shoes on so I unlace them and pull them off placing them in the corner of the room. I also take off her father's hunting jacket and placed it on a hanger in the closet. She was so beautiful when she slept, not to mention peaceful. She curls up into a ball and scoots herself onto my side of the bed and grabs ahold of the pillow. I smile and walk downstairs into the kitchen to start making cheese buns, Katniss's favorite.

About an hour later I hear the front door open. When I look up there's Haymitch standing in the kitchen archway. "Hey Haymitch, uhm was there something you…wanted?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, nope, just wanted to see how things were going with the love of your life?" Haymitch said sitting down, taking a swig of his drink.

I continued pulling cheese buns out of the oven, "We talked."

"Well you have to give me the details!" He says slamming his fists on the table.

"First, be quiet, she's sleeping. Second, why should I? You're just going to go blabbing your mouth to the entire district."

"Because I helped you, and proved that I knew her better than you did." He said smirking.

"Fine! After you gave me your little speech and headed for the woods, and when I found her she was sitting by the pond crying saying how sorry she was, and how she didn't deserve me." I figured I shouldn't give him all the details.

"Where is she now?" Haymitch said looking around the room.

"Like I said she's sleeping."

"I know that, but where is she sleeping?" He continued to look around.

"Upstairs in our room, where else?" I say sarcastically. Haymitch gets up out of his chair and starts making his way for the stairs. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to do something real quick. I promise she won't wake up." He says looking at me square in the eye. I don't try and stop him, but instead follow him. Making sure he doesn't notice I'm there I walk up the stairs. I hear the bedroom door creak open and then closed again. I run up to the door and listen.

"I know you won't be listening when I say this, but maybe somehow you will remember this. Katniss, you've been like a daughter to me for years now, and I wanted to say thank you for trying you hardest even though to you it doesn't seem like enough." I peek through the crack in the door to find him sitting on the bed stroking her hair. "And give the poor kid a chance, he deserves it. He would make a great father, and I'm absolutely positive that you would make a perfect mother. I've always wanted grandkids, and you think you can just rip that from me?" I started walking back down the hallway to the stairs when he stops talking. I turn around, and I see him kissing the top of her head and start to get up. I run down the stairs and back into the kitchen like I was never disturbed.

I pull another dozen of cheese buns out of the oven and the front door closes. I look up and start thinking. I genuinely believe that deep down under all the piles of ash and smoke Haymitch is a good person. He has his values and alcohol just so happens to be one of them. I hear a creek from the floorboards upstairs and turn around to see Katniss standing on the steps looking at me with more tears.

**Asdfghjkl; Sorry, I just really like emotional Katniss and comforting Peeta! So, it's going to get really good in the next few chapters! Please review! I appreciate when you guys do! I get the biggest smile on my face, and I get so excited to know that you have actually read my work and liked it! I will post next week on Wednesday and it should be a long chapter!**

**~Paige **


	5. Chapter 5

**So hi guys! I have had a bunch of people telling me to update so here you go! I'm not just going to abruptly stop the story. I hate it when the author does that. I'm going to try and start posting every Wednesday. If I write more than 2000 to 3000 words in a week then I will post earlier than that. It just depends on how many words I have. **

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, followed, favorited this story. It means a lot! Sorry if this chapter is complete shit. I've been trying to write this since Thursday and writers block has been getting in the way. I would like to say thanks to thegirlyonfire! She really inspired this chapter! **

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta**

"Peeta," She says looking at my eyes. She starts running down the stairs trying to make her way to me, and her lips crash into mine with such a force that I'm knocked backwards. Before she has time to do anything that she doesn't want to do and before I don't have the willpower to stop

"Katniss," I say breathlessly. She pulls our lips together once again without hearing what I said. I pull away once more. "Katniss, stop." She takes a step back, and the one thing I see in her eyes is rejection. She takes off for the stairs, running towards our bedroom. "Katniss!" I yell. I hear the bedroom door slam and then the faint slam of the bathroom door.

Walking over to the stairs I take a deep breath realizing what I'm about to do, and start walking up the stairs. I make it upstairs and I hear faint sobs coming from the bathroom in our bedroom. After opening the door I knock on the door to the bathroom. "Katniss, sweetheart?"

"Go away, Peeta!"

"You have it all wrong Katniss. I didn't want to stop. I just wanted you to be sure of what the possible outcome of this could be." I say leaning up against the door. Silence, that's all I get for at least 5 minutes. "Katniss, are you okay?" Nothing. I try twisting the knob, but the door is still locked. I go downstairs to grab a butter knife to jimmy the door open.

I finally get the door unlocked and I go to open the door, but Katniss is leaning up against the door due to the obvious extra weight. I manage to get inside, and there is Katniss peacefully asleep. With all the extra crying I wouldn't be surprised that she fell asleep so fast. I pick her up and take her over to the bed and start to strip her of her clothes to change her into some of her sweats. I pull the comforter over both of us and I drift off to sleep.

. . .

**Katniss**

The birds are chirping and the air is muggy. Strange for District Twelve. Opening my eyes, I am greeted by Peeta's absence. "Peeta?" The room is filled with an utter silence, besides my breathing and the birds chirping outside. I hop out of bed, putting on my slippers on the way, and head downstairs. The aroma of cheese buns fills the air. There's Peeta, wearing his apron that he only wears when baking, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Katniss, goodmorning! How did you sleep?" He says grabbing the side of my face to stroke my hair.

"Uhm, good actually. You."

"Like a baby." He says still smiling. "I have a big day planned ahead of us so you better get your energy." He says while placing a glass of goat milk and a couple of cheese buns in front of me.

"What's gotten into you?" I question suspiciously.

"Why would you think that?" He quickly responds.

"Because you're acting like that. You're just too bubbly this morning." I take a bite out of a cheese bun.

"Well excuse me for being excited!" I look at him, and figure it's best to just ignore it and continue to finish two glasses of goat milk and two cheese buns.

. . .

"Now, Katniss, stop complaining! You're gonna love it! We just have to stop at the bakery for one quick thing." Peeta says while looking ahead.

"What do you need at the bakery?" I say stopping.

"Don't complain! Just follow along with what I'm doing and today will be perfect. Please, Katniss?" I couldn't tell him no. Whatever he was planning today was obviously special to him.

"I guess! But I swear to god, Peeta, if this isn't worth it!" I say sternly. Instead of answering he just picks me up while spinning me around and kisses me tenderly. I'm not a huge fan of public display of affection, but there was just something about today that I just couldn't put my finger on.

When we reached the bakery Peeta ran in and came out with something in a bag. What was going on? "Now come on, Katniss." He said grabbing my hand, and pulling down the road. He led me to the fence that separates Panem from the rest of the land. Electricity is no longer running through the metal wires. We slide under and I feel like I'm home.

"Peeta, where are we going?"

"You'll see, and you're going to love it!" He grabs my hand again and we keep on going. The scenery is very familiar, but I still don't know where we're going. Not to mention what we're doing.

After walking for about twenty minutes the air suddenly gets humid. Why don't I know where we're going yet? He's looking at me every five minutes suggesting that I should know where we are. Things are just starting to come to me when we get there. Emotions flood through me, and their good, surprisingly. I can't help but smile knowing Peeta has put all of this together. He has made my day perfect, and it's just begun. He has taken me to the lake that my father used to take me to.

**Ahhhh! I know this isn't 2000 words like I promised, but I couldn't help but end it there! It was too good! So thanks once again to thegirlyonfire! The next chapter will be inspired by your suggestion 100%! When you guys review I get all excited so thank you! **

**~Paige**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was planning on not cutting the last chapter short, but it was just such a good cliff hanger that I had to(: Thank you for the support! I forgot your username, but thank you for being more excited about me updating instead of your aunt having her baby!**

**Al rights go to the goddess Suzanne Collins!**

**Katniss**

The sun bounced off the lake and created brilliant beams of light going in every which way. "Peeta,"

"I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have brought you here. We can go somewhere else if you would like." He says grabbing my hand.

"No, no, Peeta. I love it. I just can't believe you even knew about this place." I say stopping him.

"Well, I did find you here that one day, saying how you were hoping your father would be here." He grabs my waist and pulls me closer. I wrap my hands around his neck and we're now forehead to forehead.

"Thank you so much. I haven't been here in a while. My dad taught me how to swim here, do you want to learn?"

"Well I'll probably just sink." He says quietly.

"We won't go too deep." We both strip down to our underclothes and I grab his hand and lead him in. The water is about to my shoulders, and to his chest.

I teach him how to float and he masters it with perfection after about ten minutes of convincing him if he just keeps breathing he won't sink. Then we work on going underwater without plugging your nose. After about a half hour get gets that down.

We start to splash each other and it becomes a sentimental moment for the both of us. Smiling, laughing, and enjoying ourselves. The sun finally starts to set and the air gets colder so we decide that it's time to get out. Since we didn't bring any towels we just decide to sit there while we eat.

"Thank you Peeta, really. I couldn't have asked for a better day." I say grabbing his face in my hands.

"It was my pleasure." He says pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss quickly deepens and I feel like I did when we were in the cave or on the beach in the games. Memories come flooding back and I stiffen. He notices and pulls away looking deep into my eyes. "Katniss, what's wrong?"

"I-I-." I can't even get out what I want to say. Rue, Clove, Cato, Marvel, Thresh. Everything comes flooding back to where I feel like I'm back in the Cornucopia. I see Peeta run the opposite direction, and myself running in the dead center of it. I see the boy from Four, and I can't help but think of Finnick, and that could have been him cowering away in the Cornucopia, trying to hide and not get murdered. Rue, where did Rue go when we all charged to our deaths, how did she get away? I'm quickly taken back to reality and my face feels hot. My head is buried in Peeta's neck and I'm starting to stain his shirt with my tears. Today was supposed to be our day, and I ruined it. He picks up his bag and carries me back to the fence. This is too familiar. Then I remember this happened a couple days ago. He found me crying at the lake and had to carry me back as well.

A new batch of tears start streaming down my face. He sets me down long enough for me to climb under the fence and him to do the same. After he gets over he quickly picks me back up with no hesitation.

After about 10 minutes we reach our house in Victor's Village and he sets me down on the couch and goes to unpack whatever was in the bag. It turns out he has packed a picnic and I ruined it. I couldn't stand looking at him, knowing I ruined it, and went upstairs to shower.

The hot water was relaxing. My tense muscles seemed to unwind somewhat and I was starting to feel better when I heard a soft knock at the door. "Katniss, sweetie?"

I turn the shower off and grab a towel. "Yes, Peeta?"

"I have dinner ready if you're hungry."

"Okay, let me get dressed and I will be down." I say already drying myself off.

"Katniss?" He says quietly.

"Yes, Peeta?" I say timidly.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Why not?" I say leaning against the cold tile.

"I'll explain it when you're done, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try and hurry."

I quickly dry off and get into a pair of sweats and Peeta's t-shirt. He's waiting for me on the couch. He notices me and meets me at the table and we start eating in silence. He's the first to break the silence.

"I'm not mad at you at all, Katniss." He says taking a bite of our lamb stew.

"Why not, Peeta. I ruined today."

"No you didn't, Katniss. I understand what happened. I really do. I'm not saying that just to make you feel better. I truly understand and I'm not going to hold it against you. I never would." He says after putting his spoon down.

"But-" He is quick to cut me off.

"There's no buts Katniss. I love you and I would never hold something like this against you. It's not your fault that we were forced to kill innocent people twice." He stands up and walks over to the small radio in the corner turning it on. Soft music starts to play and he comes over to me holding out his hands. I drop my spoon and place my hands into his. I've never heard this song, but I get up anyway and he walks me over to the middle of the living room and he spins me around once and then places his hands on my waist and I lift mine to his neck. We twirl around in a small circle forehead to forehead smiling at each other.

These are the moments that remind me why I love Peeta, and why he loves me. I was just in tears not even an hour ago and here we are slow dancing in the middle of the room. He's carefree, and doesn't care what anybody has to say. He's forgiving and most of all loving. He loves me for me, even since we were five and he saw me for the first time. Remembering how I had two braids instead of one.

Maybe I would make a good mother. He would definitely make a wonderful father. I've been denying him a child for so long. We're not going to get any younger. I love him so much, and he knows it. He's stop pressuring me, and I can't imagine how much it hurts to know that we aren't going to have any children.

Another song that I've never heard of comes on and we don't falter in our step. He stops and dips me down and brings me back up to enclose me in his strong arms and I kiss. He pulls back and we just stare at each other for what seems like hours. We start dancing in another circle, and when I was faced toward the window Haymitch is standing smiling. He mouths, "Good job, sweetheart." And I mouth back "Thank you."

It was the truth though. If Haymitch was never in my life Peeta probably never would have survived the games. I never would have realized what I had lost. Haymitch is family, and I can't deny that. The only people I have left are Peeta and Haymitch. I can't lose them and I know they would never leave me. When I'm facing the window he's gone. He probably went back to his house and I realized I could have cared less if he was still in the window.

The song finally ends and I can't help but want to continue. We don't have to talk out loud for both of us to know what we're thinking. Peeta kisses me and it intensifies quickly. This is Peeta, my husband. I love him, and it's about time that I give him a daughter or a son. I can already imagine a little girl with Peeta's blonde hair and blue eyes running around the house. She would be the highlight of his world. He'd make a great father.

So, before I could change my mind, I look up into Peeta's blue eyes and whisper, "I want to have a baby with you, Peeta."

**Ahhhhh! What do you think? I really like it! I ended up getting really emotional while writing this chapter(: So I will be posting every Wednesday! So once a week!**

**Thank you for the support it means a lot to me! I'm planning on writing a lot more chapters then just when Katniss gets pregnant!**

**~Paige**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ!**

**Okay so somebody reviewed and said that it didn't seem like anybody in District 12 would say baby, sweetie, sweetheart. Basically pet names. And they obviously don't read the authors notes at the beginning of each chapter. I have said before that I write OOC. I have a hard time writing in character because they aren't mine. They are Suzanne's and she created how these characters acted. That's all in her own head and I don't have knowledge of the extra information she does. **

**So I asked my followers on Tumblr how graphic I should make their sex scene and everybody said very graphic. I can honestly say that for the past week I have been trying to write this scene for you, but it just turns out so terrible. Like an amateur porno. It was just terrible so I've decided to skip the scene. Please don't hate me! I really did try! Honestly! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! **

**WARNING! I'M PULLING A STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta**

My eyes flutter open and I am just immersed in complete and utter joy. Did Katniss actually agree to have a child with me last night? Everything is so surreal, I don't know if I've dreamt it or not. I hear a soft moan and turn over. Katniss is lying there still asleep. She looks so peaceful so I decide to start stroking her hair. She moans again in her sleep. She's waking up and when her eyes opened she was greeted by my blue ones. She smiles and turns over closing her eyes again. "You agreed to have a child with me. Real or not real?" I say turning her onto her back.

She shifts onto her side so she is looking at me and says, "Real." She leans in for a kiss and I gladly accept.

I pull away and whisper back to her, "We made love last night. Real or not real." It was necessary that I ask this.

"Real." She answers back smiling. That's when I realize that we're both wearing nothing. She gets up and starts putting on clothes and heads to the bathroom. I do the same and meet her in the bathroom. "Peeta, do you know if we have any scissors?" She says while shuffling through the drawers.

"I believe so." I say as I reach into the last drawer taking a pair of scissors in my hand.

"There they are. I knew we had some somewhere." She says reaching for the scissors in my hand.

I pull away. "Why do you need scissors?"

"I need to cut my hair it's getting too long."

"Well you can't see the back of your hair so just let me do it. I promise I won't mess it up." I say smiling.

She walks out of the bathroom and enters again with a stool and sets in front of the mirror. "Okay so I want it to right about here." She says showing me.

I wet her hair first with a spray bottle and start snipping away. I cut away a little more hair then she wanted, but it still looks nice. "Oh, I almost forgot. Can you also cut my bangs for me?" I give her a questioning look and she reaches for the scissors. "I mean if you're scared to I can."

"No it's fine. I can do them." I reach for her bangs and start cutting a little bit at a time. After about five minutes of carefully work I finally finish them and she looks fantastic. She grabs the scissors out of my hand and starts running her fingers through my hair.

"Your hair is getting a little long too, don't you think?"

"Do you want to cut it?"

"Kinda." She says smiling. I sit down on the chair and she starts cutting away like she already knows what she's doing. Ten minutes go by when she finally tells me that I'm done. In all honesty it doesn't look bad at all.

"How did you learn how to cut hair like that?" I say astounded.

"Well, my dad always needed help cutting his hair and my mother refused to help him because she didn't want to mess it up, so I just started doing it." I smile at her and give her a quick kiss and start cleaning up the hair on the ground. She kneels down and starts helping me. We finish in a couple minutes.

"I'm going to go start breakfast, okay?" I say while walking out.

"Okay! I'm just going to shower to get this loose hair out." She says while closing the door.

I walk down the stairs and decide on making cinnamon buns. I pull out all the ingredients and I hear the front door open and close. The sound of boots makes its way into the kitchen and Haymitch stands before me. "May I help you?"

"Nope, not at all. Just hoping that maybe I could join in on this breakfast you're making." He says sticking his finger into the bowl of icing, bringing it to his mouth and licking it.

"Sure, Katniss probably won't mind."

"Thanks, kid." He says plopping down on the couch. I continue working on our breakfast and Haymitch continues sitting on the couch being Haymitch. I hear the water turn off upstairs and about ten minutes later Katniss comes walking down the stairs in the process of braiding her hair. Looking at the ground she walks into the living room and stops dead in her tracks once she sees Haymitch's boots. "Hello, Haymitch. Is there something I can do for you?" She says finishing off her braid.

"Just joining you for breakfast." He says giving her a witty smile.

"And who invited you?" She says, sitting down in the arm chair.

"Well, your husband did." He says looking over at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I did not invite you, you asked if you could stay for breakfast and I said that Katniss probably wouldn't mind." I say from in the kitchen.

. . .

About a week goes by before I hear the floor shake upstairs. Katniss. I run upstairs and the bathroom door is closed. I try opening it, but it's locked. "Katniss, are you okay?" I say worriedly, knocking on the door. She doesn't respond, but instead she slides some plastic device under the door.

I pick it up and my eyes widen.

There are two lines distinctly printed on the screen.

**Okay, so I know this definitely wasn't one of my best chapters, but I promise you it's going to start to get good! **

**~Paige**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've worked really hard on this chapter and I really hope that you guys like it! Thanks!**

**Peeta**

Could she really be pregnant? The thought crashed down on my shoulders like a millions bricks. Katniss hadn't said a word or made a movement after sliding the test under the door. "Katniss?" I say knocking on the door. Nothing. "Can I l please come in?" The door unlocked and I opened the door.

Katniss sat on the toilet with her head between her legs breathing deeply. "Katniss, are you okay?" I say as I rush towards her.

"Peeta, I'm not ready to be a mother! I thought I was, but I was wrong!" Her head is still between her legs and she is breathing deeply.

"Katniss, it's going to be okay. I promise you that. I would never ever break a promise that I made to you." I say grabbing her hand.

Her other hand runs through her hair, and she sits up looking at me. "But what if I can't Peeta. What if I'm a failure to our child? What if the games come back? What if our daughter or son gets reaped and we have to mentor him or her?"

"No, what ifs, Katniss. You can't let them hold you back from what you really want. Katniss, the games aren't coming back. Paylor promised us that. If you want we can even talk to ." I say reassuring her.

"Please?" She says looking up at me.

"Of course. Now I'll be right back with the phone okay?" I say getting up. She only nods and I walk downstairs. The phone is lying on the counter and I dial the only number that I have memorized.

"Dr. Aurelius's office, can I help you?" The female voice over the phone says.

"Hi, this is Peeta Mellark, and I was wondering if I could talk to Dr. Aurelius?" I say back.

"Of course, Mr. Mellark. Give me just one moment to find him." She sets the phone down and I can hear the faint click of her heels on the tiled floor. After several minutes of waiting the phone is picked up on the other line.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mellark, but he is busy with another patient right now. Can I give him a message?" She says while rummaging through her desk for a pencil.

"I don't think you quite understand; I must talk to him now." I say getting irritated.

"Mr. Mellark he can't help you right now. I can give him a message though." Her voice getting rude.

"No. I have to talk to him now!"

"Mr. Mellark that won't happen right at this moment in time! I can give him a message though!"

"Katniss Everdeen is pregnant and I must talk to him!" There is silence on the other end for a good minute.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry Mr. Mellark. Let me go get him again." She says her heels clicking away as she runs toward his office.

About five minutes pass until I hear faint voices talking on the other end of the receiver.

"What do you mean she's pregnant?" Dr. Aurelius says.

"That's what Mr. Mellark says. I don't know how true it is though." The woman says.

"Peeta, it's nice talking to you again! How have you been?" He says overenthusiastic.

"Okay, cut the shit Aurelius. Katniss is seriously pregnant, and she is terrified. She's sitting in the bathroom crying and she wants to talk to you. I don't know what for, but she says that she has to talk to you." I say while walking up the stairs.

"Of course, Peeta. I'm sorry for the earlier confusion."

"It's no problem." Katniss is still sitting on the toilet crying. I hand her the phone and she shoos me off and closes the door. I don't hear what they're talking about. Only the faint, 'I don't know if I can do this'. I decide to go downstairs and make some cheese buns. Hopefully that will cheer her up a little bit.

I know that Katniss is terrified, but I'm actually ecstatic. I know that Katniss is going to be a good mother, and she refuses to believe that. I personally think I'm going to be a terrible father because of my episodes, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to not even want children. I adore the children that come into the bakery. And sometimes I even will sneak them an extra cookie or two.

Even though the games ended years and years ago the younger children called me Peeta, but when they got to the age where they learned about the games and the role that Katniss and I played they started calling us Mr. Mellark and Miss. Everdeen.

A couple years ago Delly Cartwright actually came back with her husband and her beautiful little girl. I remember the first day that they came into the bakery like it was yesterday.

"_Come on now, Alyssa." A familiar voice yelled out into the street. She turned around and hand a little hand in her hand. The woman had blonde curls and her face was a pasty white. _

"_Hello Miss, how may I help you?" _

"_Uhm, I would like two chocolate chip cookies, three sugars and one oatmeal raison." She says pointing at each cookie._

"_Will that be it?" I ask._

"_Yes, it will." The woman looks up for the first time and a smile appears on her face. "Peeta Mellark. I never thought I would see you working here again."_

"_Well, when I came back to the district I made sure that another bakery was built." I say handing her her bag of cookies._

"_Well I recently came back. About two weeks ago, I believe." She says smiling. "I'm being rude! This is my daughter, Alyssa." Her daughter had the same curly blonde hair and it was separated into two braids. _

"_Hi, Alyssa, I'm Peeta." I say walking around the counter._

"_Hello." She says shyly hiding behind her mother. _

"_Well I actually have to go. It was nice seeing you again, Peeta." She walks over and we share a hug._

The sound of Katniss walking down the stairs brings me back to reality. She sets the phone back down on the counter and walks over to me wrapping her arms around my neck. I instinctually wrap my arms around her waist and bring her closer.

"Are you okay now?" I whisper running my fingers through her messy braid, that had half fallen out of the elastic.

"I think so, Peeta. Dr. Aurelius talked some sense into me." She says smiling.

"Good." I simply answer back.

"I could live a million lifetimes and still not deserve you." She says resting her head on my chest.

"I could say the same about you too."

"I love you, Peeta." She says leaning up for a kiss.

"I love you too, Katniss." I kiss her back gently.

. . .

She finishes her cheese buns about an hour later. I walk her over to the couch and I sit down and she sits down on my lap and looks into my eyes.

"You're going to be a great father, Peeta. I can already see it."

"And I can assure you that you're going to be a fantastic mother. No doubts about it." I say poking her nose playfully.

We go back and forth like that for about an hour until Katniss falls asleep, her head resting on my chest. I decide to lay down a little bit. A book is resting on the end table so I decide to read it. I sit there with Katniss asleep on me while I'm reading, for about an hour until I decide that it's time that I go upstairs.

I carefully sit up making sure not to disturb her. Picking her up I slowly walk up the stairs. I pull the comforter back and lay her down taking her messy braid out of her hair. I pull the comforter back on her, and walk to the shower.

I'm in the shower for about five minutes when I hear screams. I turn the water off and grab a towel running towards Katniss who is still thrashing around in her sleep. "Katniss, Katniss, sweetie?" I say urgently shaking her awake. Tears start pouring down her face again. I sit down on the bed and hold her while she cries. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here."

After about twenty minutes she has finally fallen back to sleep and I head back to the shower. I make sure to take a long time in the shower. I needed to think about things without being disturbed. I knew for a fact that Katniss would make a good mother, I wasn't worried about that. I'm worried that I'm going to let my son or daughter down. Not make them proud enough to call me their father. It's going to be hard enough when they're in school and people recognize the last name.

I just need to calm down. I know that Katniss and I are going to make out mistakes, but we will give our children the best lives that we can give them. Much better than we ever had.

I finally step out of the shower, put some boxers on and get into bed and fall asleep to the sound of crickets outside the bedroom window that is obviously open.

**So I hope you enjoyed that! It's my longest chapter yet! On Word it's about 4 pages long! I really do like this chapter and I hope you do too!**

**~Paige**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I don't really have much to say before you start reading. Just that I wrote this in about a half hour to an hour time span…and that I got emotional somewhere in the middle of it. You'll know where when you read it. And ten points to whoever knows what book Haymitch is talking about!**

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta**

Haymitch.

Katniss said that she wanted him to be the first one who found out. She said that he had said some things to her that she had never really thought about before, that those things meant a lot to her. So when I woke up I automatically stiffened realizing that today was the day.

It's around eight o'clock when I open my eyes and the birds are chirping outside. I sit up looking around the room, the curtains are still closed, but a ray of light managed to make its way into the room anyway. The wind blew and a slight breeze entered the room. Shivering a little, I get up and put some pants on over my boxers. I make the bed and kiss Katniss on the head before walking downstairs.

I open up all the curtains and open up the back door before getting started on breakfast. I decided to make pancakes. When I was just about to mix the batter together I hear the back door creak open a little more. "Haymitch?" Why would he be using the back door? Silence. "Haymitch this isn't funny. Haha okay, come on out." Still nothing. Suddenly something is rubbing up against my legs. I look down and Buttercup is there.

"How are you still alive?" I say picking him up. He's thinned out a lot and seems to be calm enough. I set him down and start petting his thick coat. "Come on, buddy. I've got some food for you."

I lead him outside bringing a bowl of leftover lamb stew. Katniss won't be happy about him being here, it's just another reminder of Prim. He starts devouring the stew and in about five minutes he's ready making his way back into the house for more. I finish breakfast and Buttercup just saunters around the house. I forbid him from going upstairs and he seems to understand, but when my back is turned he makes his way upstairs. "Buttercup! Don't!" He looks behind him and I'm standing at the top of the steps. He just sits there in front of a door. I had never been in there; Katniss never went in there so I didn't see a reason to.

That's when it hits me. That's Prim's room. I walk towards Buttercup and open the door and be runs in and jumps up on her pillow. Katniss hasn't been in here since the revolution. It's exactly the same way Prim left it. Buttercup starts kneading the pillow, spins around a couple times with his butt in the air and plops down with his head on his paws.

I walk over to her nightstand and see a candid picture of her and Katniss smiling and laughing together a couple days before the Reaping.

Katniss looks so alive and gorgeous as she always does. She's genuinely happy. Her forehead is pressed to Prim's head and they are both laughing at something. She looked at Prim, admiring her, imagining her future. Not knowing that she was going to be murdered at fourteen. Only two years later.

I never knew Prim personally, but whenever I would find her staring at the cakes in the window outside the bakery I would always run out and give her two cookies. One for her, and one for Katniss. She would never say anything but smile and run to catch up to Katniss. When she finally did she would slow down and start talking about her day.

I've been in here too long. I leave the door cracked and go back and finish breakfast. Katniss comes down about fifteen minutes later with her hair pulled up into a high pony tail. "Peeta." She says still standing by the stairs.

"Yes?" I say while putting two pancakes on her plate.

"You know exactly what's wrong. Why?" She hasn't moved. She's been glued to the same spot.

"He has nowhere to go, Katniss! What are we supposed to do? Let him starve?"

"That's exactly what we're supposed to do!"

"Don't you think he misses Prim too?! Why do you think he came back?" She stops. Her face is erased from all emotion and she walks over to the kitchen table and starts eating. We eat in silence.

"Peeta, it's time to tell Haymitch."

We walk over, hand in hand, and without bothering to knock, just walk into Haymitch's house. Surprisingly, he's sober, and it sitting in an arm chair reading a book.

"Please tell me you're not reading an actual book." I say sarcastically sitting down on the couch with Katniss right next to me.

"For your information, I got very bored, and it's actually quite interesting." Haymitch manages to answer back, still lost in his book.

"Well what's it about?" Katniss asks.

"A society in which it's illegal to own books and if you're caught with one the firemen come and start a fire on your property and you're taken to an insane asylum." He barely manages to get that out of his mouth.

"Well I would love to read it, considering I'm not going to be getting much done anymore." She's hinting, and doing a good job at it too.

He looks over at me, sets his book down and motions for me to stand up. "Congratulations buddy! You finally knocked her up!" Haymitch pulls me in for a hug and pats my back. He shoves me back down on the couch and steps over to Katniss. "Congratulations, sweetheart! You're going to make a terrific mother." Haymitch says genuinely and pulls her in for a hug as well. They stand there like that for about a minute. He kisses her head and then releases her. "Well, I'm sure you have a lot of phone calls to make so I'll let you guys be. But I have one request."

"What is it?" She responds.

"Call me when the little squirt is born. Please?"

"Of course, Haymitch." She smiles and we head back to our house.

**Okay, so the next chapter is going to be Katniss and Peeta telling Effie, and then we will get into each month. So I think I'm going to do like two weeks out of every month so that way you get like eighteen chapters of her just being pregnant…that's not weird at all!**

**And a thanks to my beta!**

** .com **

**Oh, and follow my tumblr if you have one(:**

** .com**

** .com**

**~Paige**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I've never wrote for Effie, so I would like to apologize beforehand for how shitty this will probably is. I know that Effie is an eccentric character, but I don't know how to write her. I apologize beforehand for how OOC this is going to be. **

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta**

Haymitch took the news a lot better than I thought he would. I never thought that he would be mad, but I would have figured that he would have been drunk. Haymitch just seems different lately. Almost that he is putting himself back together.

Katniss is still sitting outside, looking at the Primroses that I planted when I moved back. She looks almost happy. The only thing that would make her genuinely happy is if Prim was here, but the Primroses are as close as she will ever get to her.

It's about five o'clock in the afternoon and the wind is starting to blow outside. September is approaching fast, and soon autumn will be surrounding us.

Katniss had a squirrel skinned from the last time she went hunting, so I figured tonight we could have squirrel. Katniss walks into the house a goes straight for the shower.

. . .

Dinner was great. Katniss even seemed to enjoy it. Buttercup even enjoyed his small portion. After dinner the phone rang. Nobody ever called us; only if it was for some interview in the Capitol, which we always declined. I beat Katniss to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said casually.

"Peeta, why didn't you guys tell me that Katniss was pregnant?" Effie said basically yelling into the receiver.

"We fou-. Wait, how did you even find out?" I said suspiciously.

"Haymitch, duh!"

"We literally told him about an hour ago!" I said looking out the window that faced Haymitch's house. He glanced up, smirked, shrugged his shoulders and closed his blinds like he knew exactly what happened.

"Well, then I guess he doesn't know how to keep his big mouth shut! The bigger question here is why you didn't tell me!" She continued.

"Well, Effie, if you would let me get a sentence out I could answer that for you." Katniss looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Well, continue!" I could picture her jumping up and down.

"We found out that she was pregnant today actually. We told Haymitch, and we were planning on calling you tomorrow." I rushed the words out of my mouth.

"I want to talk to Katniss!" She basically screamed with joy.

"I guess. Katniss? Effie wants to talk to you." Katniss got up from her chair and took the phone.

. . .

Later on that night Katniss joined me on the couch while I was watching TV when all of the sudden a special Capitol TV news report came on. "Sources say that the star crossed lovers from District 12 are expecting a new addition to the family. We will update when we know more."

Katniss looked over at me and her face was just an emotional wreck. "Why can't they give us just this, Peeta?" She buries her head into my chest and starts crying.

"Shh, I don't know. I just wish they did too." I pulled her in closer and started softly rocking her. "Are you tired?"

"Just a little." She quickly responds.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I pick her up and make my way for our bedroom.

I lay her down on the bed, and she's just a lifeless form. Tired, overwhelmed with everything that's happened today. I couldn't possibly imagine how hard this was for her to take in. I gently shook her body and she jerked awake. "It's okay, Katniss. It's only me. Do you want to shower now or in the morning?"

She sits up, takes in the room, "Yeah, I'll just take one now." She got up and walks into the bathroom. I decide to open all the windows in the bedroom and crack a couple downstairs. I closed the blinds and went upstairs to do the same. I look out of our bedroom window that faces the Hob. The Hob still exists, but it's not illegal anymore. Children play hopscotch in the street, run around together, and every day at the same time you see them walking home with their book bags on their backs and the occasional book or two in hand.

I can already see our perfect little daughter walking home with her friends, laughing and telling each other stories about their day.

I hadn't mentioned this to Katniss, but I was secretly hoping for a little girl that looked exactly like her. I wanted her to call me 'daddy', have her come to me when she has a problem, and even ask me to braid her hair. We haven't even known for 24 hours and here I am already thinking about her.

Katniss walked out of the bathroom with wet hair, and stood before me. "Do you think you can french braid my hair?"

It wasn't my daughter asking me, but it was close enough. I sat down on the bed and patter the spot between my legs. She plopped down and starting twiddling her thumbs.

For braiding hair only a couple times I would have to say that I did a pretty decent job. She sat up and kissed me on the lips for an amazing 5 seconds. She went downstairs to turn off the lights and when she got back I was already in bed. She got in with me laying her head on my shoulder. Her wet hair making my shirt soaked, but I could have really cared less.

**So I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm going by what the book says and I can already tell you that Katniss is having a little girl. That's just common knowledge. But what should I name her!? So I really appreciate reviews and I get really excited when they show up in my email. So please send reviews! **

**A big thanks to my beta!**

** .com**

**Follow my tumblrs!**

** .com**

** .com**

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ!**

**So first off, I've had a couple of reviews saying things that have been clearly stated in the intro, which is the entire bolded section at the beginning of each chapter. I would really appreciate it, if you would read this, because it saves me the trouble of having to message you. This also sometimes has important information too…**

**Well I know that I posted a chapter yesterday, on Tuesday, but since I really love you guys a bunch I'm posting a chapter today too(: I've been in a writing mood lately, so you might get chapters around two times a week if I'm up to it! If not it will still be on Wednesdays. And I'm still debating on what I should name their daughter. I have two ideas, and I think I'm just going to make one of them her middle name, but I'm not completely sure yet!**

**And if you don't have a Tumblr, or a Twitter, then you probably don't know that Finnick was cast. Sam Claflin has been confirmed by Lionsgate. We do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong. **

**You can obviously see that I'm not happy with this.**

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

_Month One: Week One_

**Katniss**

I hate him. He did this to me. I think as I retch into the toilet. Morning sickness? How is this morning sickness? It happens every single second of the day. This isn't completely his fault though. It's also whatever is inside of me's fault. I retch into the toilet again. I've been in here for about a half hour without any relief. I've given up any hope of making my way back into my bed when I slide down the wall, and collapse on the floor.

The floor is cool, so I lay my face down and my nausea passes. I lay there for about another ten minutes, waiting for it to come back again. When it doesn't I decide that I should go back to bed, and hopefully fall bad asleep. Ever since we told Effie, and Haymitch I've been sick all night long.

Peeta is still asleep on his side of the bed. His arm still across my pillow from when I was sleeping. I carefully untangled myself from his arms when I had the urge to vomit. I curl my way into his arms and he unconsciously brings his arm back around me. Protective, even in his sleep.

I drift off into a light sleep until my nausea kicks back in at around three in the morning. I don't think I'm going to make it so I quickly scramble out of bed, kicking Peeta in the process.

He jumps awake just to see me running into the bathroom. He runs into the bathroom with me, holding my hair, and running his hand over my back in small comforting circles. "Shh." He says into my ear.

"Peeta, please go. You don't need to see this." I barely get that out of my mouth.

"I'm partly responsible for this. I need to be here for you." I don't push it anymore. I'm already exhausted from lack of sleep and vomiting.

I fall back in his arms and he scoots us over to the corner. He starts braiding my hair; occasionally bring his lips to my neck.

We sit there for about a half hour until we both know that I'm not going to get sick again. He picks me up cradling me in his arms, his lips touching my hair. He gently places me down on my side of the bed, and pulls the comforter up to my shoulders. He gets in on his side of the bed, scooting me closer he places his arms around me once again. We drift off like we were never interrupted.

. . .

I wake up to kisses all over my face. I open my eyes, and Peeta is hovering on top of me looking into my eyes. He smiles, and brings his lips to mine. "Goodmorning." He says after we break apart.

"Goodmorning." I say smiling back at him.

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay." I say yawning.

"Are you still tired?" He says stroking the side of my face. I don't even have the ambition to answer to I just nod my head at him.

"Well it's only seven o'clock so you can go back to sleep if you want." He says. I nod again, and he crawls off of me, kissing me on the lips, and walking out of the door. This kid was keeping me up all night, and I definitely needed sleep. I finally drifted back off to sleep.

**Peeta**

I don't blame her for wanting to go back to sleep. She's basically been up all night long for the past couple days. She never actually wakes me, but I can always feel her getting out and getting in to bed.

I wake her up every morning at the same time, and no wonder she's always so tired. I never realized how late she was always up and how many times she runs to the bathroom. Sleep is the least I could give her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Peeta!" Katniss! I sprint towards to stairs. "Peeta! Peeta!" She's having another nightmare, and she hasn't been asleep for an hour yet. "Help!"

I finally reach her and she is still lying in bed, eyes shut, tensed up"Shh. Katniss, it's okay, I'm here. They aren't going to hurt you." Her eyes burst open, and tears start pouring down her face. She scoots herself closer to me, and I just hold her. It seemed like hours but it was only minutes.

She falls back asleep, so I tuck her back in, kiss her on the forehead and go downstairs to make breakfast for when she wakes up.

**So I apologize for how short this chapter is. This is my shortest chapter, but I just couldn't get any inspiration from it. I think I know what I want to make their daughters name. So send me ideas for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So once again I would like to apologize for how short the last chapter was but if you think about it I posted two chapters last week one right after the other, so you got almost double what you would normally get. But I'm going to try to make this chapter long, just for you! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Oh, and I'm going to be writing the first and last week of every month! So the last chapter was Month One; Week One!**

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins. **

_Month One; Week Four_

**Peeta**

Mood swings. Was this really necessary? One second she would be jumping with joy and the other she would be coming after me trying to rip out my throat. The thing that irritated me the most about it was the things that set her off were the littlest damn things in the world. Oh, there is dust on the mantle; you're sleeping on the couch. You didn't do the dishes? Why don't you go sleep over at Haymitch's tonight?

Staying over with Haymitch wasn't all that bad either. He's slowly started sobering up, and we can have an actual conversation. Sometimes we even laugh at each other, and then it gets awkwardly silent, then we laugh again.

He's not that bad of a person, and I don't thank him nearly enough for saving Katniss. He kept my promise, and broke hers. But if it meant keeping her alive he can break as many of her promises as he would like.

I knew that it wasn't her fault she was acting like this, but for god's sake, she's gone crazy.

Dinner had been an ongoing adventure as well. Whatever she ate she threw up, and if she didn't like what we were having, she just wouldn't eat. Suborn, little thing. But that's one of the things that I admire about her. She stands her ground even when she wants to give in. She can keep her head held high, and march right on into the battle that could possibly end her life.

I've never told her, but I admire her. She's strong, and brave. I never could have done half the things she's done, and most of them were done when she was sixteen. She is truly beautiful.

Dinner was approaching fast, and I had no clue what we were going to have. I decided to play it safe, and cook something that she has always liked, and hopefully still does.

Lamb Stew.

We still had leftover lamb from a couple nights back. She didn't complain, but she just picked at her food. She was nauseous and I could tell. I didn't bother saying anything or asking her if she liked it or not. Better safe than sorry.

She got no sleep that night, and I'm hoping tonight isn't going to be the same.

She's been pregnant with our child for four weeks to the day today, and it's exhilarating to know that I helped create that.

I still remember how I felt. Terrified yet beaming with excitement. It's something that you only experience a few times.

Dinner was almost done, and I needed to wake Katniss up from her daily nap. I turned the stove on low, and silently walked upstairs. The door was cracked open enough so I could see that her foot had managed to escape the confines of the sheets.

Slits of light made their way into the room from the cracks of the blinds, and then illuminated the room with such a perfect glow. The windows were still open from last night and the wind would occasionally make its way into the bedroom.

I carefully walked toward her, and sat down on her side of the bed. Her back was facing me, and her hair was in her face. I pushed the hair out of her face and behind her ear. I bent down and whispered into her ear. "Katniss, sweetie? It's time to wake up." She grunted and moved her head. I brought my lips back to her ear. "Katniss, dinner is almost done. Come on, you have to wake up." She slowly peaks open her eyes, and I'm greeting her gaze. I smile at her, and pick her up, cradling her almost.

I brought her downstairs and sat her down in a chair in the kitchen and continued my cooking. "How was your nap?"

"It was okay. I wish I would have gotten longer though." She says slumping in her chair.

"I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep when dinner is done, and if you want you can just sleep the rest of the night if you feel like it." I say looking at the stew.

"Why do you think you get to tell me what to do?! I'm not your little monkey that you get to cart around everywhere!" She starts screaming at me. I wasn't careful with my words and set her off. I didn't pay attention to most of it because I knew she didn't mean it. About ten minutes later she stopped, and the food was also done.

I scooped some into two bowls and set one down in front of her. Her face grew light and caring. She looked up at me, jumping to her feet. She sped over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm so sorry I said all that! I didn't mean it! Honestly! Can you forgive me?" She said while still in my embrace.

"Of course, Katniss. I know you didn't mean it." I give her a quick peck on the lips and she dives into her food. I knew making lamb stew would be a great idea.

"Peeta?" She asked after she was finished.

"Yeah?" I said while still eating.

"Do you think I could have seconds?" She asked genuinely.

"Of course." I grabbed her bowl and hopped up. I scooped another couple spoonfuls and handed her back the bowl. She dove right into that too.

We laughed and joked while I cleaned the dishes and put them away. Her smile and laugh so genuine. The way her grey Seam eyes glowed was beautiful.

We sat on the couch for a while, just watching the TV.

"We interrupt your program for some breaking news. It has been confirmed that The Mockingjay, otherwise known as Katniss Everdeen is expecting a handsome baby boy." The news reporter says.

She looks up at me. We stare at each other for a while. Our breath filling the air. "Peeta, I don't know why they're saying that. It's way too early as it is to even determine what I'm having. You can't tell until you're in your fourth month, and I'm just about to start the second."

I take a deep breath. "Good, because I've always wanted a little girl who looked exactly like you." I say poking at her nose.

"Well, I've always wanted a boy who looked like you." She says mocking me by poking at my nose. "I'm going to go take a shower, and then we can go to bed, okay?"

"Okay." I say smiling at her. She runs up the stairs and I slowly follow behind her. The days are starting to get to me.

The water in the shower turns on and I can hear the thud of her stepping in. I enter the bedroom, and strip down to my boxers putting a pair of pajama pants on.

That's when I hear it. The noise sends pain coursing through my veins. Tears make their way to my eyes, and I quickly turn my head towards the bathroom door. Another thud, but this wasn't a soft thud. It was loud enough to rattle the bedroom floor.

Katniss has fallen.

**Hopefully you all liked this chapter! I tried to make it suspenseful at the end, but I don't think I accomplished that! Not my longest chapter but longer than I normally make them! **

**Reviews mean the world to me! I really want to reach 100 reviews soon!**

**Thank you all for the support too! It means a whole bunch to me, and this story wouldn't be successful without all of you. **

**And I'm sorry if this chapter has a lot of grammer and spelling issues! My beta is on vacation again, so she can't beta for me right now!**

**You should still go follow her tumblr though!**

** .com**

**Follow my tumblrs as well!**

** .com**

** .com **


	13. Chapter 13

**I got a review saying that I should love my followers some more again and post another chapter, so here I go being nice(: I wrote this Wednesday, and it should be up by Friday, plus a chapter on Wednesday as scheduled. You all better love me soo much! Well not me the story actually!**

**So just a warning, this continues from the last chapter. This isn't a new week. It's still Month One; Week Four(:**

**And also this mood swingy Katniss is going to be all sweet and kind and loving!**

**Oh and I got a review saying that Katniss is actually like 8 weeks pregnant I believe. Thank you for telling me! I don't know anything really about like the weeks and stuff about being pregnant, only seeing my mom experience it, and common knowledge. **

**But I'm just going to stick with the way I have mine set up, because that's like the only way I actually understand what is happening(: **

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins!**

_Month One; Week Four _

**Katniss **

Ow, god, I cannot believe that I just slipped on the stupid bar of soup that I dropped. I was still sitting down in the porcelain tub with the shower running. I whacked my knee pretty hard on the tub, and my thigh is burning.

"Katniss!" Peeta comes bursting through the door throwing back the shower curtain. I look at him. His face turns a shade of bright red, and he can't seem to get his words out. "I-I-I'm s-sorry! I th-t-thought! You know what, never mind." He quickly walked out of the bathroom, closing the door with him.

"Peeta!" I called out. But he was already gone. He was probably embarrassed that he overreacted, but more so that he saw me naked. Yes, he's seen me without any clothes on plenty of times and vice versa, but this time was something different. I was sitting in the bottom of the tub, holding my knee and thigh, with the shower still running.

Not a very sexy scene I would imagine.

I got back to my feet, and felt my stomach. The baby, had to be okay. It's not like I fell on my stomach. I remember seeing pregnant women chasing their children and falling on their knees all the time. The kids always came out perfectly fine.

I finished showering and walked out of the bathroom with my robe on. "Peeta?" He's sitting on the bed with his head between his legs. He doesn't acknowledge me standing here so I walk over to him and kneel down in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong?" That was a stupid question.

He slightly lifts his head, and according to his facial expression he thinks the same thing. "How do you think, Katniss?"

"Peeta, I'm sorry. That was a stupid question." I say resting my hand on his knee. He doesn't respond, only putting his head back down. I tenderly grab his jaw and pull his head back up. He doesn't meet my gaze, but I won't respond until he does.

His eyes finally grab a hold of mine. I open my mouth to continue. "Peeta, I know you were just worried about me, and our baby. I promise we're both okay. I just slipped on the bar of soap. I made sure I landed on my knees." He still doesn't respond.

His face isn't red anymore, but his cheeks are still a shade of light pink. I move his hair out of his face and smile at him, kissing his forehead, then his mouth.

He didn't respond right away. He kind of just sat there and let me kiss him. Eventually he finally started kissing me back.

His lips were warm and soft. He softly grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I was now standing between his legs with him stretching forward and me bending down.

He slowly pushed me away, only to stand up and pull me back. This kiss was like the others. The one in the cave and the other on the beach. There was a spark inside me, and I didn't know what it was. Only that it made me want another.

We just sat there standing and kissing for a good ten minutes. I eventually broke away saying I had to go get dressed.

I found a pair of sweats and a grey t-shirt in the back of my closet, and just threw that on. It's not like we were going anywhere. I walked downstairs to find Peeta nowhere to be found. "Peeta?" I yell out.

"Oh, sorry Katniss. I'm out here." His voice comes from outside the front window. I decide to step outside with him on this beautiful day. He sees me and pulls me close, staring off into the distance.

"Whatcha looking at?" I say curiously.

"Nothing actually." He says shaking his head. "Just thinking actually."

"About what?" I say.

"Whether I should go to the bakery now or later for dough that I'm planning on using for tomorrows breakfast."

"What are we having?"

"Cheese buns." He says grinning. I grab his arm and start pulling him down the steps of the porch.

"Come on! Let's move!" I yell at him. I see Haymitch sitting on his porch as well laughing at us in my peripheral vision.

We run to the bakery together, hand in hand. We talk together to the back and he opens the fridge.

"What?" He says grumbling.

"Huh?"

"There is no more made dough. I'll have to make some." He says walking over to grab his apron. "Do you mind if I make some?"

"Not at all. Take your time." I say smiling at him.

I sit down on a stool, and he reaches into the flour to get started. I don't understand what he's doing. Only that he occasionally covers his hands in flour so the dough doesn't stick to him when he's kneading it.

When he wasn't paying attention I stuck my fingers into the flour. I tapped on his shoulder, he quickly turned around and I placed my finger on his nose; covering it in flour. He opened his mouth in shock, and slapped his hand on my check covering it in flour.

We both started laughing together, and throwing flour around. "I'm going to get you." He says across the bakery.

"If you can catch me!" I yell back.

We do that for about ten minutes until there is no more flour. "Another shipment is coming in tomorrow. It's okay." He says, smiling. We clean up the bakery the best we can before heading back home without the dough we were originally seeking.

"Peeta?" I say once we enter the confines of our home.

"Katniss?"

"I need to shower." I say hoping he catches the hint.

"Okay, well I'll just wait for you." He says walking into the kitchen sitting down in a chair.

I huff, and walk over to him. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" He says looking into my eyes.

"I meant take a shower. Together." I said innocently.

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." He says sarcastically.

I grumble, and say it again. He smiles, grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs.

**I hope you guys liked it! I know I had a lot of fun writing this and it was probably the easiest one to write, and it's my favorite. It's just so carefree, and lovable. **

**But thank you for all the lovely reviews. This chapter has once again been released early. **

**Oh, and I know what I want to name their daughter! Maybe it's yours, maybe it's not! I do know somebody suggested it, but I added the middle name myself. **

**So please review! It makes my day whenever I see a new review in my email! I love it soo much! Oh, and I was informed that my links weren't working so I'm going to try adding them again, so you can visit them! **

**My wonderful beta who is on vacation):**

_** .com**_

**My tumblrs!**

_** .com**_

_** .com **_

**My Twitter**

_** /thepaigerandall**_


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry that I didn't update yesterday, and that it was so late today. Yesterday was my 15****th**** birthday and the party ran later than I thought and today I went out to dinner with my dad, and had to finish my homework. So I'm making this chapter shortish, but on Sunday there will be an extra-long chapter! **

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins!**

_**WARNING: this isn't going to really be a sexual chapter but you all know what happened last chapter so I'm going to pick up right after that. **_

**Enjoy(:**

**Peeta**

I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs with a devious smile on my face. She's been uptight ever since she got pregnant and this was going to be my one shot before she _really _wouldn't let me do anything.

The lights in the house were already dim, once less thing that I had to do. We reached the bedroom, and I turned around, and she wasn't expecting it so her lips crashed down onto mine. Her lips were soft and they melted into mine. He arms were pinned to her chest, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, making us glide into the bathroom.

I close the door behind her, and gently push her into the door. She looks up at me and starts taking short deep little breaths. She always does this when she wants more. I slam my mouth back onto hers and she slides her tongue across my bottom lip.

I'm not going to let her in. I'm going to tease her some more. I pull away, and walk over to the shower and turn on the water, at first it's ice cold but soon it becomes scalding.

I'm sitting on the side of the tub with Katniss since leaning up against the door. She's still looking at me so I give her a quick smirk just enough for her to wait a little bit longer.

I walk back over to her, and kiss her again, this time sliding my hands up and down her sides. She shivers real quick, and I know I'm doing good. I slowly slide my hands inside of her shirt and once again slide them up and down her sides.

Neither one of us has broken, the kiss and I don't think we plan to. I break the kiss though to slide her shirt over her head. I stare at her beauty and she wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me back in. I wrap my hands around her waist, just barely touching her butt.

She moves away her hands after a couple of seconds, and she lifts them under my shirt, feeling my stomach. She pulls my shirt off breaking the kiss abruptly. She's rushing, and I don't like it. "Katniss, we have all the time in the world." I whisper into her ear. She sighs and then nods her head again. I grab her chin leaning in again. We still haven't made it to the shower, but it's time to change that.

My hands start to wander down to the buttons on her pants, and undo them. I shimmy them down a little, and she kicks them off herself. She's just left in her bra and underwear, and right now she is exquisite.

Before I can comprehend what she's doing my pants are already on the floor, and I am left in my boxers. We both decide that this is taking too long, and just strip down the rest of the way. I lean into her again, and walk her over to the shower. She steps in and closes the curtain quickly, laughing. I walk to the other side and get in with her.

The rest moves all too fast.

. . .

I open my eyes, and Katniss is leaning up against my chest. I turn my head to look at the clock, and it reads five o'clock. Katniss would usually be getting up around now to go hunting, but I won't let her now. She hasn't even hit two months pregnant, and I'm already setting boundaries for her. But I guess that's what a worried husband does.

She stirs and I look at her until her eyes peak open. Slits of grey show and a little smile creeps up on her face. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning." She says tiredly.

I stroke some hair out of her face, and tuck it behind her ear while I whisper, "You can always go back to sleep. I'm not planning on doing anything this morning, except baking all day."

Her face contorts her thinking face. "Well since you're only baking today do you think you could stay in here with me all day?"

"Of course, but why?" I say curiously.

"I just don't feel myself today. I feel sick to my stomach, bloated, hungry, tired, and a lot more all at the same time." She says snuggling her way back into my arms. I smile and they greet her with open arms.

"Do you want me to make you anything?" I say into her hair.

"No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Not even something real small to hold you over?"

"No thanks. I'm fine."

Not even five minutes later, and her breathing gets heavier, and that's when I know she's asleep again. I had nothing else to do so I got comfortable again and fell back asleep with the love of my life in my arms.

**So I know it probably wasn't the greatest sex scene ever, but I tried. It was my first one that didn't really sound like an amateur porno. Also like it cut off because I'm just not comfortable writing further than that. I hoped you liked it though!**

**And if there are any grammer, or spelling errors, I apologize. I didn't even send this chapter to my beta, and I just quickly threw it together! **

**My Beta**

**www(**_**dot**_**)notafraidtobemyself(**_**dot**_**)tumblr(**_**dot**_**)com**

**My Tumblrs**

**www(**_**dot**_**)wastedeverdeen(**_**dot**_**)tumblr(**_**dot**_**)com**

**www(**_**dot**_**)imlikeluckycharms(**_**dot**_**)tumblr(**_**dot**_**)com**

**Twitter **

**www(**_**dot**_**)twitter(**_**dot**_**)com/thepaigerandall**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've decided that I'm not just going to write one day of the first and last week of every month. Instead I'm going to be doing several days out of those weeks! Hopefully you like that. It means you get more chapters! I'm really liking where this is going too! **

**Well I'm just going to start it where we left of! **

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

**Peeta**

When I wake up the room is cold, and Katniss is bundled up in my arms shivering. The window closest to us is open and the wind is blowing hard. Without disturbing her I get up, the bed creaking, I close the window.

Katniss squirms around a little bit, reaching out for me, but not finding me. She begins to thrash around, and cry. I get back in bed, and shake her arm lightly waking her up.

Her eyes open and she first thing she sees is my blue ones. "Katniss, it's okay. I'm right here, nothings gonna happen. I promise." I say rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"But y-you were g-gone!" She said speaking through her cries.

"I was closing the window." I say. "You were shivering."

"Oh." That's the only thing that she says. She just sits there, me cradling her. Her head nestled into the crook between my neck and shoulder.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should name the baby." She says slightly looking up at me.

"Well we don't know if it's a girl or a boy."

"I know, but we'll have options for either one."

"Okay, well what do you like?" I say to her.

"For a boy I was thinking Peeta Jr. or Ryder." She says slightly looking up at me.

"Well I don't really want me child named after me, but I do like Ryder." I say smiling at her.

"Okay, Ryder it is." She takes a few minutes to speak again. "What if it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl I like Lilly."

"I like it." She says smiling again. "But I don't like it as a first name. What about Brooke?"

"Like as in water?" I say confused.

"Yeah, I was the Girl on Fire, and water puts out fire." She says.

"I like it. Brooke Lilly Mellark. It has a nice flow to it." I say with my head in her hair. "Are you hungry?

"Yeah, do you think you can make something?" Her voice innocent.

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Cheese buns?"

"I'm on it." I kiss her forehead and walk downstairs to get to work on her breakfast.

**Katniss**

I don't deserve him, and I never will. I don't know why he picked me, but he did. I love him so much, I mean it took a long time to realize it, but I do. He never left, and I know that if I had been him I would have left long ago.

He has a kind heart, and I couldn't ask for anything better. I can't believe I wasn't excited for this baby. Peeta's been jumping with joy ever since I told him.

He finally told me a couple days ago that he wants a little girl, and my heart broke. I can imagine him being the perfect father to her, and playing with her, helping her with her homework.

About a half hour later Peeta walks back in with a tray of about four cheese buns with a glass of goat milk on the side. I thank him and begin to dig in. He just sits there without interrupting me.

Light from outside shines into the room and lands on his blonde hair, and it creates the most beautiful color known to existences, besides his eyes.

I finish eating and we just sit there together laughing and joking. Soon times just flies by and night is already upon us. He rebraids my hair, and get into bed, and I snuggle up to him. His arms circling me.

I wonder if he really knows how much I love him.

**So writers block hit me hard this chapter. I'm sorry that this one is a flop, but I'm no longer going to write the pregnancy because it's sooo hard to do. I'm going to write the day before labor, and then the day of, and then some after that. **

**Hopefully you all really like this!**

**~Paige**


	16. Chapter 16

**So thank you for sticking around this long! I love you all sooo much! The story isn't going to end after Katniss gives birth, more is going to happen after!**

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins!**

**Peeta**

She was nine months pregnant, and was due any day. She was basically bursting at the seam. She would try to get out of bed to go get something to eat, but I just wasn't having it. "Peeta, I'm fine. I just want some food."

"Well, what do you want? I can get it or make it, not a problem." I say while leading her back to the bed.

"Peeta, I'm pregnant not a gimp." She said still trying to go down to the kitchen.

"Until your give birth to our child you aren't leaving this bedroom."

"Fine, but can you help me get to the bathroom?"

"Yes, I will do that." I help her back up and lead her into the bathroom. She does what she has to do and I take her back to bed. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm just starving. I'm eating for two remember?" She says as she starts to rub her hand around her outstretched belly.

"How about lamb stew?"

"That sounds really good actually." She says while deep in thought. I kiss her on her forehead and walk down the stairs to make our dinner.

The sun has started to set, and a cool breeze is blowing throughout the house. I found some leftover stew and decided not to make a fresh batch.

We haven't seen Haymitch since about a month ago so while our stew was heating back up I figured I could go and visit him for a little bit. I grab my small jacket off the coat rack and walk out onto the porch. Children, running around with their friends playing hop scotch.

I don't both knocking on his door; he's sitting down in the kitchen eating dinner. "How are you, Haymitch?"

"I'm not too bad. How about yourself?" He asks taking another bite of food.

"Pretty good."

"Nerves aren't kicking in yet?" He says before he gets another bite.

"What do you mean?"

"You're about to become a father, and I'm going to assume you have no clue what you're doing." He says eyeing me.

"Of course I'm nervous, but it's good nervous. I'm about to become something I've always wanted to be."

"You sure about that, kid?"

"I'm positive, Haymtich."

"So brave." He mumbles under his breath.

"Haymitch, I know what I'm getting myself in to!" I don't wait for his response and just storm out and head back to our house.

I open the door, and there's Katniss eating her bowl. "Katniss! I thought I said to stay upstairs!"

"Peeta, we're okay. Just calm down. What happened over at Haymitch's?"

"He was just being himself." I plop into the seat and start eating out of the bowl she has made for me. "He said that I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

Katniss grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "I think you're going to make a wonderful father. Don't listen to him. That's just normal for him."

"Thank you and you're going to make a wonderful mother." I lean in and give her a quick peck on the mouth.

"Do you think you can help me into the bathroom? I need to shower." Katniss said after she finished eating.

"I'm not letting you shower, but you can take a bath. I don't want you to fall."

"Okay, I can understand that." She gets out of her chair and I take her upstairs and into the bathroom. I help her strip down and get into the tub, and that's when I leave her to go make some cheese buns for tomorrow.

I pull out the flower and the shredded cheese and all my other ingredients. While I'm kneading the dough I hear the water turn on. I smile to myself and continue with my work and start thinking. In a matter of days out child will be in this world. Our beautiful baby girl or baby boy.

Katniss is going to be a mother and I'm going to be a father. We're going to be responsible for a human life.

I barely hear it, but when I'm pulling out the second batch of cheese buns I hear Katniss.

And it's not just her yelling for me. She's panicked, like she's scared out of her mind. And that's when it registers that it can only be one thing. The baby is coming.

**So I know that this wasn't a real long chapter and that my chapters are getting shorter, but I promise the next one will be longish and really good!**

**Follow!**

**wastedeverdeen()tumblr()com**

**theoriginallawrence()tumblr()com**

**imlikeluckycharms()tumblr()com**

**twitter()com/thepaigerandall**


End file.
